1000 years, Always by your side
by BlueAdobo
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu always find humans a waste of time, not worth any at all. But his belief would change when he meets him. A song inspired fic but not taken from the lyrics itself. First oneshot as BlueAdobo. Drama and Fantasy :D


**1000 years, Always by your side**

**Pairing**: Tezuka K. and Fuji S. (Perfect Pair)  
**Rated**: K+ or T (not sure)  
**Genre**: Romance and Drama Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOT MINE :) Song is not mine either but I do wish the singers were xD

**Summary**: Tezuka Kunimitsu always find humans a waste of time, not worth any at all. But his belief would change when he meets him.

BlueAdobo says: As you may realize by the title, I'm inspired with SHINee's "1000 years, always by your side" MV. I was really touched with the MV then suddenly thought if I could make it a romantic story ^^". This is my first release as BlueAdobo so please keep in touch with my future works. Hope you like the first one.

* * *

**1000 YEARS, ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE by BlueAdobo**

Humans, such curious creatures. Creatures that are easily manipulated, easily tricked and easily hypnotized. Creatures that show tremendous greed for material objects that can likewise take their life. Never did he understood the way these beings' minds work and never did he planned to. After all, compared to his kind, Humans are nothing but garbage.

The soles of his shiny black shoes tapped as he arrived to his new destination. A new assignment was given to him once again by the elders, shocked that he was handled such a measly task. Usually he was assigned for royalty, high-statused and well-known. But here he was in a common hospital, scented with illness, disinfectant and death, ready to observe his next assignment.

Never did he like these kinds of places. It always reeked of death and wandering souls, unable to move on. It always reminded him of how foul his job really is, but actually his job is the highest status one can get in his world.

Honestly, why wouldn't a human be able to move on in such a place? He does not see the point in staying their miserable souls here at the place where they breathed their last. Pointless, very.

He took out a small black notebook from his similarly black trench coat. No matter how much he hated this job, he had to do his responsibility. One mistake may result in the most dreadful of nightmares, no matter how unwell-known or useless the soul may be. He scanned his list to see the person signed last.

Fuji Syusuke. Not a common name he sees everyday. In fact it's the first time he have heard such a name. He closed his book and took out a golden watch in his pocket. "Five more days before your departure, Fuji Syusuke."

It was the first of those five days where his job is to observe the life of the living and judge their next destination after death. Of course, they only judge and suggest. It is always the elders who have the last say.

He slowly descended to the building, checking for any passer by even though no one could see him, he could never let his guard down.

According to his data, Fuji Syusuke is a 17-year-old blind boy born with a weak heart and has been hospitalized by the age of 12. His parents, who've lost all hope for him to get better, left the country to transfer to the other side of the world. Only the siblings, an elder sister and a younger brother, take care of him. The sister is also a doctor in the hospital.

He decided to not ponder any longer and actually start his obligations. So he stealthily looked for the room of his new passenger and gently went inside like a breeze.

That was odd, no one was in here. Could he have chosen the wrong room? Possibly not since he did not fail to see freshly plucked sunflowers in the vase placed ever so innocently upon the left side table of the hospital bed.

Tezuka slowly approached the bouquet of sunflowers to examine it. No doubt that they completely lighten the monotonous like room. Funny, he thought. How hypocrite he was to judge the room's monotoneness when he is like it. A dull hospital room with no light.

"Beautiful, aren't they?"

Tezuka widen his eyes at the sudden voice that filled the room. He quickly spun around only to see a young pajama-cladded smiling boy who just came out of the door behind him. He didn't even hear the doorknob click.

The weirdest part is that the young blind boy seemed to have talked to him seeing that there were no one else around. He examined the other further only to be given a very friendly close-eyed smile. The boy was not supposed to hear him, see him or feel him. It was one of the powers a being like him possessed, the invisibility from mortal eyes.

"Can you hear me?", Tezuka dumbly asked.

The other boy seemed rather confused at the other's question, "Am I not suppose to?"

This was beyond Tezuka's comprehension. Never in his immortal life had he found a passenger who he could actually communicate to. And it was not supposed to. But here he was gaping at the boy who casually took his seat on his bed.

"You must have a name."

Tezuka was out of his reverie when he heard that soft voice speak again.

"Excuse me?"

"A name? I'm sure you have one," the other giggled, "In fact, mine is Fuji Syusuke."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"That is quite a pretty name you have, Tezuka-san." he again smiled warmly at the stranger.

The bespectacled boy only fell silent, unable to accept the weirdness of it all. But Tezuka's uneasiness was apparently noticed by the blind boy, "Is something the matter?"

"Are you not intrigued?"

Fuji gave him a curious look.

"Intrigued that a stranger just entered your hospital room unannounced?"

Fuji though for a bit before facing the other with a reassuring smile, "A bit but I always like having guests."

Tezuka weirdly found it nice to talk to the other as he never felt among his peers. He was always the one who listens and nods, not the one who cooperates. But speaking to the other felt easy. Probably because the other was the same as him, Lonely.

Tezuka enjoyed the company of the other very much and always looked forward to examining him again yet it felt bitter knowing the more time he spent with the other the closer he is to death.

"Kunimitsu-san, you seem tense.", Fuji pondered a slight worried frown marring his face.

Although they've only been friends for a day, Fuji have decided that calling him by his name would make them closer and that Fuji likes hims very much and wants him to be his friend.

Tezuka looked at the boy. They were on the rooftop, enjoying the cool touch of the pre-winter breeze. The boy was seated on the bench situated on the roof while Tezuka prefered to stand clutching the barricade of the roof.

"Do you like it here, Fuji-san?", Tezuka still remained to call him Fuji because it felt weird to call him Syusuke suddenly.

"Hmmm?", Fuji was caught off guard with the sudden question, "Of course! The people here are super nice and friendly." he grinned at Tezuka.

"But do you not want to live outside. There, were you don't feel trap?"

"I do want to live outside but," Fuji made a strained smile, "I don't think my body can handle that."

Tezuka gave him a sad look. Suddenly the atmosphere became tense.

Tezuka's sensitive reflexes caught a sign of motion and he peered at his comrade only to see the other groping the air as if searching for something.

He approached the other boy so that he was standing right in front of him, "Do you need something, Fuji-san?"

Tezuka suddenly felt the warmth of two hands clasped with his that made his blood rush to his cheeks. He looked shockingly at Fuji who was as calm as ever, "I wanted to hold your hands."

Fuji tightened his grip on Tezuka's hands and he opened his unfocused eyes revealing beautiful cerulean eyes that made Tezuka gape in astonishment. They were gorgeous and if Tezuka could only find a greater word than beautiful in his vocabulary then he would use it. Was that the price of such beautiful eyes? Inability to see?

"I'm sorry if I made you feel pity for me. But it is also very sweet that despite us just meeting a day ago, you still want me to live a happy and normal life." he paused then smiled dazzlingly, "Thank you."

He tugged the other to lower himself. Fuji's hands let go of Tezuka's, in his disappointment. The traveling hands soon found themselves on Tezuka's face clasping it firmly as Fuji leant up for a kiss on the cheek which made the blood in Tezuka's system rush back again.

Soon, the boy distanced himself from the bespectacled one and smile his most genuine smile to him. That made Tezuka smile too which Fuji seemed to have noticed since the blind boy grinned up at him.

"Syusuke? I heard you were here."

Fuji immediately looked to the door to hear his sister suddenly barge in. Then Fuji felt the strangest feeling that Tezuka suddenly disappeared in front of him.

"Come inside, Syusuke. It's too cold."

"But Kunimitsu-sa-"

"Kunimitsu? But no one's around here."

Fuji looked at her shocked as she let himself get pulled back inside by her sister.

"You seem eager to go back to the human world. Finally found something interesting there?", His co-transporter and best friend, Oishi Shuichirou noticed his friend.

Tezuka eyed him suspiciously, clearly curious with what Oishi was talking about. The other let out a soft chuckle to Tezuka's reaction, "You don't even realize it, do you?"

"Realize what?"

"You're becoming attached."

"Attached to what?"

"To him."

"To who?"

"To your new target.", Oishi smiled amused with how the other tried to avoid the topic. "It's clear that you've taken a liking to this Fuji boy."

Tezuka only looked away, feeling a bit ashamed. It was his previous principal not to like a human, ever, in his immortal life span. And now his best friend is laughing at the ironic situation he got himself in.

Tezuka felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "It is no problem to be attached to one of them," Oishi squeezed his shoulder, "But remember, we're there to get them. Not to be with them." Suddenly Tezuka saw a very sad expression on Oishi's face, "No matter how much you want to be."

Once he arrived in the hospital room he was oh-so familiar with, he softly came in through the window making sure that he would not wake Fuji-san up. It was the middle of the third night and the transporter was sure that Fuji-san was already asleep.

He felt a strange tug in his heart, disabling him to get some sleep. He's been thinking of the other boy for some strange reason. Yes, he remembered, it was when the boy placed his warm soft lips on his bare skin.

He softly stepped closer to the sleeping boy placed so peacefully on his hospital bed. His eyes suddenly widen when he saw the young fragile being clutch his chest hard the look of pain so evident on his face.

He started panicking. This was not part of the prediction! According to the black notebook, Fuji-san would die because of a one-time heart attack after the five days. Tezuka hastily searched for his pocket watch and saw that the dials were spinning hard and fast, out of control.

He threw the watch away unable to know what to do. He just went straight to the other and tried to calm him down even though he couldn't keep himself in check. He tried to force out comforting words for the other and stroked his hair caringly.

The blind boy pointed to the small red dial above his head and Tezuka obliged and pushed it.

"You're going to be alright, okay?"

Fuji was gasping for air, his eyes closed and brows furrowed with so much pain. He started sweating even in the cold night air and Tezuka couldn't help but just hug him, hug him for dear life when a bunch of nurses suddenly burst out of the door. One of those nurses went outside and started shouting instructions to get Fuji-san in the ER.

A wheeled stretcher arrived and slowly lifted Fuji on it, him still clutching to Tezuka's hand. He was forced to let go and he muttered a soft, "T-tezuk...ka"

Tezuka was left alone in the hospital room still looking at where the nurses and Fuji-san used to be.

"I'm going to save you, Syusuke-san."

He flew out of the window and back to his world.

He didn't have to fly far because suddenly he was teleported to the room of the elderly. Tezuka stood in the middle of the circle of well-respected leaders, a spotlight shining upon him.

"What do you seek, young transporter?"

Tezuka immediately knelt and bowed politely. "Elders, please hee-"

"If this is about the blind passenger then we have nothing to say to you."

"But-"

"We have decided to take him sooner seeing that he had no more reasons to stay in the other world."

"He's too young!"

"Your manners, young transporter. The other was simply satisfied with his life. Having found the person he truly loved, he was already in the state of content."

The person he loved? No. It can't be.

First-time tears started streaming down the spectacles he wore earning him collective shocked grunts from the council.

"Please...", he pleaded, "Give him more time." his head was down low trying his hardest to try to lower his voice as he pleaded them.

"We have made a decis-"

"PLEASE! GIVE HIM MORE TIME! PLEASE!" Tezuka shouted on the top of his lungs.

"We're losing Fuji-san!"

"Quickly! Plug it in!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Can't you see!? His losing time! Please! He deserves this, he deserves a better life, PLEASE!"

The council of elderly remained silent.

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Fuji-san isn't responding!"

"Quickly!"

"Please, Syusuke! Stay with nee-san!"

"Clear!"

"Nothing, doctor!"

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"We have never seen such emotion from a transporter like you to a passenger like him."

"We will give you another opportunity."

"But the cost is your duty and immortality."

A flash of light blinded Tezuka and he could slowly here the pained crying from Syusuke-san's sister and the frustrated screaming from his younger brother.

Tezuka woke up sprawled on the ground, three young boys poking him to wake up. He tried to sit up but felt the immediate pang of his head. He looked around for his glasses and successfully found it next to him.

"Hey mister," The boy shook him. Tezuka looked back, "You're baby is crying."

My what?

Tezuka finally registered the bawling baby that laid inside a blue-colored mantle. Tezuka immediately pulled up and ran to the baby softly picking it up, the other boys were following him.

Tezuka tried to hush him to stop and the baby happily complied as he laughed and giggled when Tezuka picked him up.

"I WANNA SEE!", One of the boys that had black hair and purple eyes tugged Tezuka's pants.

Tezuka knelt to give the boys better access. The shortest one that was probably the youngest, peered his big golden eyes to the baby. "Whath hith name?"

"His name?"

"Well, of course!" the purple eyed boy said, "Everyone has to have one! That's what mommy said makes people special. Mine is Momo-chan!"

He took the other black-haired boy who wore a green bandanna, "This is my stupid twin brother, Kaoru-chan."

"Who are you calling stupid!?"

"And this is our baby brother, Ryoma-chan!", Momo-chan pulled his baby brother and picked him up making the slighter boy giggle and laugh. "So what are you gonna name him?"

"I don't know yet."

He poked the baby's cheeks, the ball of sunshine replied by sucking his index finger revealing very familiar cerulean eyes. Now Tezuka got it, the elders turned him to a baby to start a new life. This was Syusuke's afterlife.

He held the baby tighter but careful, silent tears streaming down his face.

"Syusuke, I guess."

"Thuthke?", Ryoma-chan repeated.

"Syusuke, baby brother!", Momo-chan rubbed his nose with the other's, "I'm sorry, he can't say the "s" sound very well. Eh? Why are you crying mister!?"

The two other boys gave their attention to the eldest and gave a cute sad face. They all approached him and gave him a hug. "Ith okay, ojii-chan!" Ryoma-chan said with a cute pout, he looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out.

Tezuka smiled at the golden-eyed boy and picked him up with his free arm. "It will be, starting from now on."

"Ryoma! Momo! Kaoru!"

Tezuka's head shot up at the frantic voice to see a disturbingly look-alike of Oishi but female coming towards them. She was probably the mother.

"Oh you three! Bundles of mischief!" she scolded, "I'm so sorry if they were disturbing you."

"Sadaharu-san! I found them!"

Then a thick-spectacle cladded tall man approached them and took the twins' hands to each of his own while Tezuka handed the baby Ryoma to his mother, "Mou! You shouldn't leave mommy like that. Thank you for finding them!"

They walked away but not before the twins' and baby Ryoma waved goodbye and Momo-chan screaming, "Don't make the baby cry, okay!?"

Tezuka smiled and tipped his head down to see his peaceful beloved sleeping in his gave him a kiss on the forehead and lovingly lulled him to sleep.

"Thank you."

* * *

**BlueAdobo**** says**: NYA! HURRAY FOR DISAPPOINTING ENDING! I'm still thinking if I should post the three plot bunnies I thought of for the epilogue! :D Epilogue for a one shot xD NYAHAHAHAHA! Forgive my Ryoma "s" deficiency! xD I just thought it would be super cute to make Echizen like that before the cockiness kicks in. Was it too long? Also forgive me for my total SHAWOLness, can't help it! :P

Reviews?


End file.
